arigatou, nakama!
by shie kiyutz
Summary: ini tentang kisah persehabatan dari seorang uzumaki naruto dan deidara.. r&r terserah kalian...


Yay..!!! fic pertamaku(yang lebih membingungkan..)!!! minna-san! Review nye ywa.. please, buatlah hmba hina-mu ini senangg..

Disclaimer: aku udah mencoba bertarung melawan kishimoto-sensei, pake jurus kuchiyose no jutsu, eh, hewan peliharaan saiia dimakan punya kishimoto-sensei,jadi, naruto bukan milik saiia de..

___ooo___

(naru-pov)

pagi ini adalah hari yang membosankan bagiku. Ya, sekarang adalah hari senin, di mana tepatnya sekolahku mengadakan ujian mid-test yang pasti sangat menyusahkan. Dari tadi malam aku berusaha untuk menghafal pelajaran bahasa indonesia(jepang, kalee!!) yang akan diujikan hari ini. Aaah.. aku paling benci pelajaran ini! Lagi pula, guru yang mengajarnya membosankan, yaitu pak Hashirama senju, di adalah guru paling sepuh di sekolahku. oleh sebab itu pelajarannya membosankan, soalnya, suaranya pelan banget, kayak bisik-bisik doank..!!

Dan yang lebih menyusahkan lagi, kami, anak-anak kelas 7,8,9 disuruh untuk duduk bersama.. hh.. masa aku yang sudah kelas 9 ini harus duduk dengan anak kelas 8 yang masih ingusan!!

Aku sudah sampai di depan ruangan ujianku. Ruang 9, tempat dimana aku akan menerima penderitaan yang sangat menggangguku. Kelasnya masih sepi, maklum rumahku dekat dengan sekolah. Jadi bisa datang lebih awal. Lagi pula, aku piket hari ini. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menarik kunciran rambutku.

"adududuh..!! siapa sih..?!" teriakku.

"hehe.. pagi, naru-chan.!" Sapa orang itu. Dasar! Tidak ada rasa bersalah di wajahnya!

"duh, dei-chan..!! kenapa sih pagi-pagi kamu udah narik kunciran aku? Jadi rusak, niihh!!" bentakku.

"maaf, deh.. tadi aku kan udah manggil-manggil kamu di gerbang tadi, eh kamu ga nengok-nengok. Ya sud aku kejar aja kamu." Deidara tersenyum polos.

Kami pun melangkah masuk ke ruang ujian kami. Memang, si deidara itu anaknya suka jahil, narsis kalo kita lagi foto-foto, tapi dia orangnya bae. Dia memang cewe yang populer di sekolahku, SMP PGNH Nin Academy(PGNH: Persatuan Guru Negara Hi..). banyak sekali cowo-cowo kelas 9 yang mau nembak dia, tapi, entah kenapa selalu saja dia tolak.

"naru-chan,, kamu tau gak kita bakal duduk sama siapa..??" tanya deidara.

"ga. Paling ada di papan pengumuman di depan. Aku tadi ga sempet lihat. Kamu aja yang lihat. Aku mau piket dulu"jawabku.

"ya udah." Lalu deidara keluar ruangan dan melihat papan pengumuman yang mencantumkan nama siswa yang akan mendapatkan penyiksaan yang berlebihan dari para pengawas killer.

aku mulai menyapu barisan bangku diriku. Huh. Banyak sekali sampah di kelas ini. Apa karena kak oji(_special guest star,, dia orang yang suka bersih-bersih di sekolah w. Yang satu sekolah ma w pasti tau kak oji kya gmna_) lagi pulang kampung, ya..? berantakan sekali..

deidara sudah kembali ke ruangan kami. Wajahnya melihatkan sebuah keceriaan yang tak mampu menyimpannya. Mukanya merah.

"naru-chann...!! kita bakal duduk sama anak kelas 8-2 !!" teriaknya kegirangan.

"teruss..? kenapa kamu kegirangan kaya gitu..? justru aku malah sebel, coz anak 8-2 bandel-bandel! Terutama yang itu, itu lho, yang gaya rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, siapa sih namanya..??"

"maksud kamu uchiha sasuke? enak aja! Masa dia bandel..? dia aja yang dapet peringkat 1 di kelas itu..?!" wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

"kamu ga tahu, ya? kemarin dia ikut tawuran antar sekolah dan ketahuan sama pak orochimaru..?"

"ma, masa..? padahal kan aku suka sama dia.."

"makanya,kamu itu harusnya selidiki duli sifatnya, jangan main bilang aku suka sama dia gitu ajah dong! Lagipula, aku rasa kamu itu nerima si sasori aja, di serius tau sama kamu, mati-matian gitu supaya dapetin kamu.."

____ooo____

ini dia si uchiha sasuke. Seorang badung anak kelas 8-2 yang aku (sebenarnya) sebal. Dia terlambat datang, sementara yang lain, kelas 8-2 dan kelasku 9-1 sudah kena marah duluan sama bu tsunade, yang kalau dipanggil sama anak-anak sekolahku tsunade-baachan. Dia adalah guru paling killer se SMP nin , ya! Satu hal lagi, dia adalah cucu dari pak hashirama.

Sampai sasuke datang, dia kena hukuman dari bu killer itu. Hukumannya adalah, memijat bu tsunade yang lagi pegal-pegal gara-gara nge-ancurin bangku-bangku ruang 9 yang ditempati oleh kami. Yang membuatku ngeri melihat hukumannya adalah, bu tsunade itu kalau minta di pijat pasti bukan pijat biasa. Ya, si anak ayam itu di suruh bertarung melawan bu tsunade, _sampai ruangan ini hancur karena mereka mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang tidak biasa_-----hei, disini tak ada jutsu ninja-ninjaan, narutoooo...!!.—Author voice: nar, dilarang pake jutsu!naru: lu ngomel sama gue sih?! Yang make jutsu itu sasuke!Aut(kependekan dari author):he,euh ya..?,, RALAT..!!!:_sampai ruangan ini hancur karena mereka kejar-kejaran sambil naik meja.._

Memang, cara memijat yang aneh...

Tapi, ada satu hal yang aneh bagiku. Kok orang yang duduk di sampingku belum datang, atau jangan-jangan...

"hukumanmu cukup. Kamu duduk ditempatmu dan jangan buat darah tinggiku kambuh!! Paham..?!!" bentak tsunade ke sasuke. Bentaknya sampai terdengar ke seluruh sekolah.

"okz, bu." ucapnya dingin. Tapi aku tak melihat ketakutan dari wajahnya. Justru, deidara yang ketakutan dan hampir menangis melihatnya.

Dan sang uchiha membalikan badan kearahku. Eh? kok..? di menatap kearahku? Eh..? a, apa mungkin..?

Dia duduk dan menaruh tasnya di sebelah bangkuku. A, apaaaa...?!?!?!? dia duduk disampingku. Orang yang kubenci ini.. ke, kenapa..?!

"eh, tas lu singkirin dong dari meja w." Ucapnya dingin. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati dan mengambil tas ku. Hh.. ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang....

~TBC~

ini adalah kisah nyata dari w yang pada wkt itu lagi bete menghadapi ujian..

yah, ujian di squl w emang bener-bener menyusahkan, soalnya w harus duduk bareng anak kelas 8, tapi, eng,, w ngaku deh. W sebenernya masih klas 7.. jadi buat para manusia-manusia yang gila sama fanfic indonesia pernah buka fic w ini, maap yah kalo ficnya jelek,, maklum, w masih amatiran.. sebenernya w ini rada ANTI cowo,, makanya, nasip w itu sama kaya nasip naruto di fic ini,, lagipula, ini adalah kisah kasmaran w yang sebenarnya.. melalui fic ini, w pgn cerita ke kalian kalo w itu sebenernya sayang bgd sama orang yang duduk sama w itu..huh, tapi, ya sudahlah, dia ga bklan nge bales perasaan w, soalnya,, duh,, hiks..hiks..hiks.. ahh w jadi nangis nih.. mapp yah.,, malah curhat...!!! gomenaisai....

review ya..

ow ya kalo ka oji nebuka fic ini,, aku minta maap banget ga bilang dulu ke kaka ... yang pasti,, reviewnya tetep..!!

kalo ada anak eskha yang buka ne fic please review,, wat yang laen juga....

please, please, kritik n saran juga boleh bia aku ngerubah fanfic ini menjadi yang lebih bae lagi...

ah! Ada lowongan oc! Oc-nya bklan w tampilin yaitu jadi:

gurunya naruto

ob-sekolahan

mc pas perpisahan

ketua osis

kepsek

sebenernya alasan w buka lowongan, krna w dah bosen sama karakter-karakter

yang pernah muncul di anime ini, jadi w bikin yg rada beda,,..

Ada yg mau daptar?? Tolong tampilin di review, yah..!

Pormatnya:

nama lengkap:

karakteristik(yang lengkap):

mo jadi apah dari kerjaan tersebut:

umur:

sipat anda:

ok..! jangan lupa..!! ^_^

saia mengharapkan oc kalian...!!


End file.
